Digital mammograms are commonly used to diagnose breast cancer in women. One important consideration in mammographic screenings is breast density, which generally corresponds to the ratio of the area of glandular/connective tissue to the total breast area. More specifically, breast density is considered a risk factor for breast cancer development, as women exhibiting relatively high amounts of dense tissue are thought to be four to five times more likely to develop breast cancer than women with average (or comparatively lower) amounts of dense tissue. Moreover, breast tissue may potentially mask cancerous lesions because dense fibro-glandular tissue exhibits similar x-ray attenuation properties as cancerous masses/calcifications. As such, techniques for accurately measuring breast density and/or identifying dense breast tissue are desired.